Montblanc and His Wine
by Kuzlalala
Summary: How about if Montblanc got drunk? Hmm... Well, just see this darn fic and know the answer.


Montblanc and His Wine

**Montblanc and His Wine**

**By Kuzlalala**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FFTA, FF nor Square Enix! Not even Montblanc! Even though I really want to...**

**Note: Ah... Another Montblanc fic. Love it! I've made a private comic about this fic at late fifth grade, but it's too ugly and stuff. And give me **

_**WARNING!!: Character's personalities might change. I'm not really sure myself, but just read to check **_

Clan Nutsy; the possible most powerful clan in Ivalice, went into the Pub. The pub's floor was smooth cobblestone and the wall was nice pinewood with lighting torches. The pub doesn't just sell mission information, but they also sell beverages; from mineral water to whisky. The selling was used to refresh the people who are at the nice, relaxing pub.

One day Marche wishes to have another mission so his clan will get stronger and could be the most powerful clan in the _world!_ "Hey guys, can you wait here? Just have a drink or something."

"Alright!" Ritz; who had joined Clan Nutsy with her wise but no so wise viera sniper friend, Shara, replied with joy.

At the pub table, Ritz, Shara, along with a female paladin with a court dress and brown hair being tied into two called Misty, drank sake and their faces had been flushed a bit. Then Ritz saw Montblanc; the most powerful black mage who was now a Gunner with a Calling Gun, just sitting and watching them.

Ritz didn't know why Montblanc doesn't want to drink sake with them. "Hey Montblanc! Why don't ya drink with us? "

Montblanc faced away from Ritz.

Ritz then begged Montblanc like a Bhuddist praying and kneeled down hard. "Pleeeeeeease?"

"No, kupo! I don't want any alcoholic drinks, kupo."

Ritz got angry and stressed by her rice wine or _sake_. She puts a cup on Montblanc's mouth and forced him to drink. "I said DRINK!" She roared.

And then something very, _very, __**very**_ weird happened. Montblanc actually wants some MORE! And in a _funny way_, too.

"MORE! MORE!" Montblanc's face flushed more than the others

Ritz had felt pleasantly happy. "Then have another cup, then!" Ritz offered.

**Minutes later...**

"Why Marche took a LONG TIME?" Misty asked.

The trio looked at Montblanc. He had finished _ten cups_! Montblanc's movements seemed dangly and said woozily, "I waaaant some mooooore wine outsaaaaide, kupoooo. Okaaay?"

Shara had felt that something had gone wrong. "Ritz."

Ritz replied smoothly, "What's wrong?"

"I think Montblanc's being drunk!"

"Aah! Don't worry! He's just fine."

Shara pointed at Montblanc. "Not if he's like that! We need to get him _fast_ before he gets into any trouble!"

"But we need to wait for _slowpoke _Marche, first!"

**1 hour later...**

"I've already got a mission, guys! Guys?"

Everyone was sleeping on the table in front of confised Marche. Suddenly, Ritz woke up. After she woke up, and she suddenly pulled Marche's red collar a bit.

"What's taking you _so _long!" Ritz grunted.

"There's someone who's confused about picking a mission info. So don't worry."

Then Shara woke up from her slumber. She grunted, too. "Worry? Because of _Ritz_ here, Montblanc, your moogle friend's in trouble."

Marche was still confused. "What do you mean he's in trouble?" Then Marche searched for Montblanc. After searching for that little moogle at all things and stuff at the pub, there was no trace of him. Then, Marche face Ritz with disappointment.

"Ritz, what have you done?"

Shara explained, "You see..." But...

Ritz face had told enough guilty-ness and she told the truth by herself. But quickly. "Well, I thought Montblanc was having lack of fun so I asked him for sake. But he doesn't want to so..."

"What, Ritz?" Marche asked.

"I FORCED HIM TO DRINK IT! And after that he asked some more and I thought he liked it so..."

"What again, Ritz?"

"I GAVE HIM TEN CUPS! After that he ran away. Sorry, Marche. I didn't know he's addictive to alcohol..."

"Well don't apoligize me, Ritz. It's _Montblanc_ you should apoligize with." Marche patted her shoulder. "Now let's find Montblanc!"

"But how should we find him? We cannot know where Montblanc is at this wide Ivalice!" Shara explained.

"Why don't you use your viera senses?" Ritz knew that.

Shara sniffed and sniffed with her sensitive as a dog's nose and she finally found a ricy sake-ish smell with cold air.

"I think Montblanc's at the Lutia Pass. It's far away, so we shall use a fast chocobo so it's faster."

Misty woke up, and then they went to the chocobo stable. There were fashion chocobos, normal chocobos, black chocobos... Wait! The black chocobos can fly, so they must be the fastest!

At the stable was a very young female-moogle with short brown hair and a hat with a flower. She wore a robe which sleeves had been too long to show her hands.

Marche gave two bags of money and ordered, "Hey Gurdy, we need a black chocobo, please. Two." I guess the moogle's name is Gurdy, then.

"For what, kupo? Using Black Chocobos are only used to land on woods. Where's your destination, kupo?"

"We want to go to Lutia Pass."

"Well I suggest you to pick my brother, Nono's airship then. It could land anywhere and there are no obsticles."

Marche slammed his head. "Darn! I shouldn't have go there on the first place! Well, thanks for the advice, Gurdy."

"You're always welcome, kupo."

Then they went to the airship, went to Lutia pass for 2 hours, and they landed there. That part wasn't really important that time. The _only _important part was that Nono drived the airship and he waited for Clan Nutsy to bring his brother Montblanc inside.

At Lutia Pass, it was snowy. Cold snow. The snow was pure white and new fallen. The pine trees were there, too. Protecting themselves from the cold. Same to Clan Nutsy. Marche wore pants now and he covered his head with his hood from the cold. Ritz wore a white fluffy Brint coat. Shara wore a long skirt and a Galmia coat made out of chocobo hide. Misty? Well, she might not be important,but she's just wearing a scarf.

"MONTBLANC!!" Everyone called, despite that he's lost.

They walked for miles and miles. Now the weather had changed. From calm snow to harsh blizzard. Finally, Shara saw a furball. Who's waking towards the cliff!

"There's Montblanc! I've gotta save him!"

Shara ran to Montblanc leaving footsteps. The others ran behind her,

Then when Shara finally went to the cliff, Montblanc had fell from the cliff! But luckily, Shara managed to catch him. But suddenly, Shara was dragged by Montblanc's weight.

"Hey! I thought moogles were light! Any help here?"

"Shara!" Ritz called.

"RITZ!" But Shara fell down and it was too late.

Ritz dropped down to her knees. She can't believe she did something bad and lose her best friend and her close friends's best friend. Tears had flown down her cheeks.

"Sorry Shara! I have made you down. You're my best friend ever!..."

A familiar voice had came to Ritz's ears."Ritz!"

"Shara!"

Then Ritz looked down and... There was Shara holding on a branch of wood. "Ritz, don't cry like that! I'm OK! And be the stubborn Ritz who I know and love. Now can you help me? I think the branch is braking!"

Then Ritz held her Femme Fatale towards her. "Hold on tight, Shara!"

Shara held the rapier with her thick white gloves. Don't worry my friends, that didn't hurt for her.

Behind Ritz was Misty and Marche at their pulling position. "Now pull after the count of three. 1... 2... 3! Now PULL!"

The pulling trio pulled with mighty power. Especially Marche, a muscled fighter. After pulling for just 3 seconds, Shara and Montblanc were pulled to their safe landing. Shara was holding Montblanc with one of her hands.

"So how was Montblanc?" Marche asked.

"He's unconcious..." Shara answered.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's bring Montblanc to the airship!" Misty said.

They went back to the airship and Nono was surprised looking at his brother.

"Kupopo! Big brother Montblanc! What's wrong with him, kupo?"

"He's just tired." Shara answered while putting Montblanc to the airship bed. "So, you can drive it now.

"Alright, engine's ready, kupo!"

**1 hour later...**

"Look! Montblanc had woken up!" Misty called.

Everyone rushed in to the bed as Montblanc gently opened his eyes.

"Huh? Kupo! Why am I in an airship?"

Everyone was happy.

"Montblanc. I'm sorry for forcing you to drink." Ritz apoligize.

"Well don't do it again, kupo!"

"Montblanc, everyone, our new mission is to catch thieves stealing treasures at Bervenia Palace. Mewt need our help."

"_Prince _Mewt, Marche."

"Nono, can you drive this airship to Bervenia Palace, please?"

"At my service, kupo."

END

+--+--+

**PLEASE give me reviews!**

**I accept:**

**Praises**

**Constructive critism**

**Critique**

**Others accept for FLAMES ! Flames that burn like HELL!**

**And sorry if Misty was "useless" And the story was as bad as um... Ya know, "Transform"... You know... After some person critisize me, I'm like, "Now I'm worried if I make another fic like that, I'm a BAD WOMAN!" Ok, sorry if you're disappointed by reading this. SO SORRY!! Now bye bye and see you at "Clan Nutsy" and other fics! **

**And ONE MORE THING!**

**Ritz gets to be the victim because she's **_**wilder**_** and Shara and Shara is not the perfect character to be **_**wild**_**.**


End file.
